Door hinges have been around for centuries. They consist of two plates joined by way of a pin. The pin has to be removed in order for the two plates to be separated and thus allow the removal of the door. Removing the pin often requires hand tools and takes time to accomplish. During installation, aligning the two parts can sometimes be challenging on a heavy door having three sets of hinges as all three sets have to be aligned before a single pin can be inserted.